


The Price You Pay

by Bitway



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: AU, M/M, Side Effects, half dragon kyoya, idk what to tag this really, post Triple D but pre X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: When called to meet with Kyoya, Tasuku isn't sure what to expect. But the last thing he expects is this.
Relationships: Gaen Kyouya/Ryuuenji Tasuku
Kudos: 2





	The Price You Pay

**Author's Note:**

> ever since kyoya fuses with Azi and tries to become a deity I always thought that there should like...ya know be some type of consequence?? this is just one version I thought of

Walking through these familiar halls and being led further inside this building didn't sit well with him. The lack of noise, aside from their footsteps, and people made it seem like he was being pulled away from the world and walking into another. Tasuku doesn't need to glance at the doors they pass, he'd seen them before and knew they were of no importance. Instead, he keeps his eyes trained on the boy beside him.

"So, why did he ask for me?"

"He just thinks you can help," Rouga responds with a huff. Blue eyes glance at the shorter boy. "I'm not fond of his idea though."

He waits for a more concrete answer but receives none. Jumping into an unknown situation was what he did on a daily basis. Information would be gathered along the way, and he could devise a plan from there. Right now, he was left with little to work with.

All he knew was that Kyoya was asking him for help, and Rouga was the one to fetch him. Which was…odd. If Kyoya wanted to see him, why did he have to hide behind his friend? He was never one to shy away from approaching someone else, especially him.

After being led through the building, they stop at the end of a hallway. Rouga's knuckles tap against the door. There's no response from the other side. He turns his head to Tasuku and he can see the hesitation in his eyes.

"I'll be out here…just in case."

Tasuku raises a brow. While he was aware of Kyoya's history, there wouldn't be any need for outside interference. That boy knew how to use his words to his advantage, yes, but Tasuku was aware of his tricks. With his guard up, he would be fine.

The door creaks open, pulling his attention away from the taller boy. Tasuku takes a step forward into the dimly lit room.

"He said he wouldn't hurt you. Remember that."

"I can take care of myself."

He hears Rouga mutter something under his breath. He doesn't look back, just faces forward and continues inside. When the door closes behind him, he's surprised that he doesn't hear a click.

It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lighting, but it's bright enough that he can make out the entire room. There was a bed and a desk to the side, an old piano across from it, curtains that covered the wall opposite of him- which he assumes was covering a window. Aside from that, the room was empty.

"Welcome, Tasuku." His head turns to the sound of it. He spots movement from behind the piano. "I'm glad to see that Rouga brought you here. And without a fight too."

"I didn't see the need for one," Tasuku replies as he steps towards the piano. "I don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble."

"I know. That's what I like about you."

That makes him pause in his step, just for a second. "Anyway," he breathes, "why did you ask for me?"

His response isn't immediate.

"I think you'll understand once I show you."

He steps out from behind the piano, revealing himself. Tasuku lets out a gasp.

Kyoya's appearance had drastically changed. If Tasuku had to explain it, the best example he could give was a halfway transformation into his Demonic Dragon Deity form. Black and red wings were protruding from his back. Hands had turned into red claws like a dragon's with black scales leading up to his elbows. The same applied to his feet, although the scales ended below his knees. He noticed a long black tail resting on the ground. His hair had grown longer, reaching to his wings. There was a yellow tint to his eyes and sharpened fangs for teeth.

"What happened to you?"

He smiles and chuckles as if he Tasuku had just told him a joke.

"I suppose you could call it a curse for trying to become a deity."

It was difficult to shake off the shock of seeing him like this. Part of him didn't want to believe what he was seeing. The last time he had seen Kyoya he looked normal, but now he was…this?

"You should go to the Buddy Police."

"I'd rather not hand myself over to them a second time. Besides, I have you here."

"What do you mean?"

Kyoya puts on his charming smile. Even when looking like a monster he still has a captivating aura about him. He walks toward Tasuku, surprisingly, silent with his clawed feet. The dragon-man circles him once, letting Tasuku feel the brush of his wings against his body and his tail lingering at his feet as if to confirm this was real.

"You have the Dragon Force, don't you?"

"I…do."

"And with that power in your possession, I believe you can help me turn back to normal. You can get rid of the dark dragon that's lingering in this world."

"What about the others? If this has to do with defeating the dark, don't you need all three Dragon Force users?"

"I've determined that only one of you will suffice. This is just…the scraps that were left behind from the end of a long battle. And out of you three, I trust you the most."

Tasuku tries to spot out a lie, but finds none. He had trouble trusting in his words, but what would be the point in lying to him? He needed his help. And whether or not he truly believed him, Tasuku would do what he can for Kyoya.

Red eyes shut as he lets a wave of joy wash over him. His body tingles with the energy flowing through him. Outside of a Buddyfight, he is more conscious of its power, how it makes him feel stronger, and the reminder of how this first blossomed thanks to the bond with his Buddy.

When he opens his eyes, he finds that the light radiating from him lights up the room. He caught Kyoya squinting against the brightness and even shielding himself from it; that was a rare sight.

Tasuku wasn't sure what drove him into reaching out for Kyoya's claws. Maybe it was the power itself instinctively driving him to do this. He wouldn't question it. He has one hand underneath his and the other over it. With a gentle press, his body shivers and he feels a dull pain in his hands as a light shines between them.

"How long have you been like this?" He asks to break the silence.

"For a while," Kyoya answers. He had been gone from the public's view for a while, supposedly working behind the scenes to deal with the Gaen Financial Group after being set free. Tasuku had assumed he was busy, and avoiding interviews seemed like a smart move at the moment. Now he knew why there wasn't any publicity from him.

"You should have contacted me sooner."

"It sounds like you missed me, my friend."

"I didn't." Tasuku sighs. "But you shouldn't have let this escalate."

Before he could scold him more, the pain in his hand spikes suddenly. It feels like the dark energy was finally fighting back, not wanting to permanently be cast out of this world for the next few hundred years. The longer he keeps a hold on him, the more it drains him. After a few more seconds, Tasuku lets go of Kyoya, unable to keep the Dragon Force any longer.

What used to be claws were now back to human fingers. There were little patches of black scales on his hand, but it was better than before. And it was a sign that this had worked.

Curiosity and fascination flash in Kyoya's eyes as he inspected his hand. He hums with a smile on his face as he looks to Tasuku.

"I knew you could do it. Would you care to come back again? Your help is gratefully appreciated."

"I'll come back. I'm just really glad this worked." There had been some doubt in the back of his mind. It's not everyday he has to use his Dragon Force like this.

"Who would have guessed the Boy Wonder would restore my humanity." Kyoya smiles at him. He reaches out with his human hand to take Tasuku's. It almost felt strange to feel skin instead of scales. Slowly, he brings his hand up, only so he could press his lips against it. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Tasuku."

He's too stunned to reply, caught off guard by the act. His hand slips out from his hold and he takes a step back.

"Yeah. Nice seeing you too. See you later."

Tasuku takes one last look at Kyoya before turning and heading towards the door. There was no trouble leaving. Truthfully, he didn't expect any. During all his time in, he had nearly forgotten about Rouga waiting outside.

"You alright?" He asks the moment the door is closed. "You look tired."

"I'm fine."

Rouga glances to the door as if trying to see the boy behind it. As much as he wanted to see Kyoya himself, he still had to escort Tasuku out.

"Did it work?"

"Yes," Tasuku answers, and he could see the relief already on his face. "He's not fully back to normal. I have to keep coming back to help him recover."

"Thanks. For helping him out."

Rouga doesn't wait for him to respond to that. He'd quickly turn and lead him out of the building. Tasuku promptly follows him, but only after he looks back to the closed door. He'd be back- soon.


End file.
